Who Needs Sleep?
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: "While we were in the shower, I didn't see anything." "Really? Gosh, I saw everything." After seeing Greg in the decontamination shower Sara can't help herself.


Title: Who Needs Sleep?

Summary: "While we were in the shower, I didn't see anything." "Really? Gosh, I saw everything." After seeing Greg in the decontamination shower Sara can't help herself.

* * *

'Sara, I just want you to know that when we were in the shower together, I didn't see anything.' Greg told her. Sara almost laughed as they walked through the lab corridors.  
'Really? Gosh, I saw everything...' She told him. Greg blushed scarlet and this time Sara did laugh.  
'And...what did you think?' Greg asked. Sara didn't say anything, she just walked away.

* * *

Greg was leaning on the bar with a beer in his hand when Sara slid onto the stool beside him.  
'I thought...wow.' She whispered.  
'Did you?' Greg smirked.  
'Shut up. Are you gonna buy me a drink?'  
'No.' Greg replied. Sara laughed.  
'I didn't think so.' She replied.

* * *

They weren't drunk, but Sara was heading that way. She was tipsy. She was flirting. And Greg was trying really hard not to read anything into it. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't considering taking her home with him. Cos he had been lying when he said he hadn't seen anything. He had. He'd seen everything. But unlike her, he wasn't as quick to admit it.

'You can't drive.' Greg told Sara when she started looking for her car keys. 'I'll take you home.' He added, leading her over to his car. 'You can pick up your car tomorrow.'  
'No. I don't want to go home.' Sara replied. Greg opened the car door for her and she ignored it, leaning in to catch his lips in a fierce kiss. 'I want to go with you.' She whispered when they pulled back.  
'Get in.' Greg told her.

As Greg drove he really wasn't sure whether he was taking Sara home, or back to his. He wanted her, he couldn't deny that, but she wasn't thinking straight. She'd kill him for it tomorrow. Wouldn't she? He pulled over and turned around in his seat to look at Sara.

'Why have you stopped?' She asked.  
'How drunk are you?'  
'I'm not.' Sara replied. And Greg almost believed her. Her voice was calm and clear, she wasn't slurring her words. She sounded sober.  
'Why was six afraid of seven?' He asked.  
'Cos seven eight nine. And that's not funny.' She replied.  
'No it's not. But you laughed last week.'  
'I was drunk.' Sara shrugged.  
'I know.' Greg nodded.

And that was all it took for him to believe that she wasn't drunk. She may have been tipsy, but she was still rational. She was still capable of clear thought.  
'Do you still want to come back to mine?' He asked.  
'More than anything.' Sara smirked. Greg laughed, pulling back onto the road.

* * *

He pushed the front door shut behind them and Sara was pinning him against it. Her lips found his instinctively and Greg looped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. She was grinding against him, she could feel his hard on through his jeans and he whimpered when she reached down to stroke him through his jeans.

She finally broke the kiss, gasping for breath, and Greg started to kiss her neck. He pushed her jacket off as his lips travelled along her neck and shoulders. She fumbled with his shirt buttons for a moment before giving up and tearing the garment off of him.

'You've been working out.' Sara accused, her hands travelling across the planes of Greg's chest.  
'Guilty.' Greg whispered, dragging Sara's shirt over her head. 'You like?' He added.  
'Very much.' She whispered back. Greg's eyes travelled over her body in a way that should have made her uncomfortable, but didn't. She noticed how his eyes lingered just a little too long on her breasts, and the black lace bra that covered them.  
'You like?' She mimicked.  
'I'd like it better on my bedroom floor.' Greg told her. Then he took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Sara felt her second orgasm start to build in her aching centre. She'd already had her first, under the touch of Greg's skilled tongue and hands. He was buried to the hilt inside her, and the coil of pleasure was tightening again.

'You have to move Greg.' She whispered.  
'I know.' Greg told her.

He started to move, slowly at first, almost torturously slow. Sara raised her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist to change the angle of his thrusts, then he was hitting that sweet spot inside of her every time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

'Harder.' She whispered when they broke apart. 'Fuck me Greg.' She added. And whatever control Greg had been holding onto snapped. His hips moved faster, his thrusts were rougher; his hands came to Sara's hips and held her hard enough to leave bruises. But she didn't care. She met him thrust for thrust, her muscles clenching around him as she neared the edge for the second time.

She screamed when she came, her muscles tightening around Greg's cock so much that he couldn't move. But he didn't care. He emptied himself inside her with a groan, and collapsed on top of her.

When he came to his senses again he rolled away from her, still breathing shallowly.  
'That was...amazing.' Sara whispered.  
'Yeah it was.' Greg replied. He pulled her into his arms and she curled up against him.

They lay like that for a few moments, both waiting to regain their breath. Then Sara sat up, looking down at Greg.  
'Ready for round 2?' She smirked.  
'You're going to kill me.' Greg laughed as Sara straddled his hips. 'But at least I'll die happy.' He added when she wrapped her hand around his cock and started stroking him back to hardness.

* * *

Greg knew it was going to be a long night, and he wasn't going to get any sleep. But when he felt her tight heat enveloping his now erect cock he decided he really didn't care that much anyway. Sleep was over-rated.

A/N: First fic with this pairing; would love to know what you think. R and R please!


End file.
